the Bean Brigade: That's Evil Folks!
by Owennumber1fan
Summary: Due to a malfunction from the Sands of Time, the villains end up in the year 2773, where they meet a new ally and some very looney superheroes. Meanwhile, Ember becomes a big success and doesn't want to leave.
1. Welcome to Acmetropolis

The Bean Brigade #3

T-T-That's Evil Folks!

The swirling vortex that had sucked up the members of the Bean Brigade finally opened up. One by one, it dropped the criminals unto the hard ground, then the Sands of Time materialized and dropped to the ground as well. Control Freak was the first one to recover.

"Ugh, what happened?" he asked, "the last thing I remember, we were fighting Batman, and then the Sands of Time hit the floor and there was this swirling portal and…oh crud."

He took notice of his surroundings, and they were like something he had only seen in his online games. The world around them was huge, with buildings towering over them like giant trees. Like Gotham, the place had a dark, noir quality to it. But the people's dress and high-tech vehicles made it clear that this was most definitely not the present century.

"Where are we dude, seriously?" Ed asked, surveying the area.

"If I had to guess, somewhere in the future" Control Freak replied.

"What!" exclaimed many of the other shocked villains.

Temblor quickly grabbed the portly perpetrator by his coat. "This is your fault!" he shouted, "if you had let me finish off Batman when I had the chance, that stupid hourglass wouldn't have broken and we wouldn't be stranded God knows where!"

"Leave him alone, it's not his fault" the Ottoman said, "anyway, I think we should figure out where we are first."

"And find a way to repair the Sands of Time" Jack added, picking up the cracked Wu "I hope they know what Shen Gong Wu are in the future, or we're in big trouble."

After calming down Temblor, the group made their way out of the alley and into the heart of the city.

"So how the heck do we figure out where we are?" Slipstream asked, "it ain't like we can just go up to someone and ask 'em."

"Actually, that might work dude, seriously" Ed replied.

Ed walked up to the first person he saw on the street. "Hey man, I'm from out of town, and I was wondering, where the heck am I seriously?"

"I don't know how you could be from out of town, since Acmetropolis is one huge planet," said the man "but judging from your clothes, I could be wrong."

"Hey man, you're the one with freaky clothes!" Ed replied, "so I'd keep that mouth shut if I was you."

"I have a good mind to report you to the police" the man said.

"Yeah, well unless they're freaky robot cops, bring 'em on, seriously" Ed said.

Before the two could engage in a battle, the Ottoman stepped out.

"You must excuse my husband" she said, "you see, we're on our way to a costume party and he's very into it."

"What the heck are you talking about dudette…oof" Ed said, as Ottoman elbowed him in the gut.

"I see" the man said, "well please hurry along. Great costumes by the way, you look like people from another time."

_You have no idea_ the Ottoman thought as the man walked off.

"So we're in some place called Acmetropolis huh?" Ember said "and I thought Amity Park was a dumb name."

"Whatta we do?" a nervous Jack asked, "what if we can't fix the Sands of Time? What if we're stuck here forever? I can't rule a future world…or can I?"

Gearhead however, slapped him to bring him back to his senses.

"Thank you" Control Freak said, "now listen, we're in the future, somewhere there must be a scientist who's discovered time travel. All we have to do is 'persuade' them to lend us his machine and we're outta here."

"And what if such a scientist doesn't exist?" Temblor asked.

"Then we're screwed until we can figure out to fix the Sands" Control Freak explained.

"All I know is, you promised me money, not trips through time" Temblor explained, grabbing Control Freak by his lapels "so if I don't get that money, you're going to be on the receiving end of an earthquake. Got it?"

"Perfectly" Control Freak said, before Temblor dropped him to the ground.

"So whatta we do now?" Ember asked.

"I think we should find a place to hide out first" Ottoman replied, "then we'll work out a plot."

"But where the heck can we find a place to hide in the future?" Herring asked.

"I'm sure we can 'persuade' someone to offer us board" Gearhead said.

"Yeah, we can be quite convincing when we need to" Control Freak added.

After displaying their powers on a nearby couple, the Brigade drove them from their home, and set it up as their temporary HQ.

"Now what do we do?" Gearhead asked, "we don't know anything about this future."

"Actually, according to their calendar, we're in the year 2773" Slipstream remarked.

"Oh man, who knew I'd one day live to see the wonders of the future" Jack said, "of course, it would be better if I were _ruling_ this future world, but I guess beggars can't be choosers."

"Focus" Control Freak said, "right now our main concern is to repair the Sands and return to our time. Now does anyone have any ideas?"

"I do" Ember replied, "I've been doing a lot of thinking, and it occurs to me that these future freaks have never heard of me."

"And this helps us…how?" Herring asked.

"If I can assert control over the people of this little burg, I can make 'em do whatever I want" Ember replied "including sending us back to our own time."

"This is stupid," Temblor said, "let's just threaten some scientists until we get what we want."

"Are you nuts?" Jack exclaimed, "we don't know what kind of high-tech weapons these guys have! Haven't you ever seen any sci-fi movies? People in those movies always have lazers, or guns that can disintegrate you into a pile of dust in seconds!"

"You have some serious problems dude" Ed replied.

"Let's try Ember's plan for now" Control Freak said, "but if we're going to do this, we need to do it right. I'm talking marketing, ya know, get her out somewhere where people can hear her."

"And one verse is all it'll take to make me the biggest name in music" Ember said, grinning wickedly.

Uh-oh, looks like Ember's back to her old tricks again. Stay tuned for chapter two, where Ember takes Acmetropolis by storm and a familiar group of "looney" heroes try to stop her.


	2. Ember's back!

And so it was that Ember's sinister spell hypnotized the people of Acmetropolis. Thanks to the more advanced production facilities of the future, Ember was able to produce her CD's at a faster rate. She commemorated the occasion by releasing several new songs including _I'm the Greatest, One Hot Girl, _and _Blind Worship_. Her newfound fame and celebrity offered the Brigade to move into a new deluxe penthouse lair. Of course, Ember was reveling in all the worship, and already beginning to plot the conquest of Acmetropolis. And that meant that some certain dead weight had to be dealt with first.

"Does this place rock, or what dude?" Ed asked his teammates as he took in the view from the top.

"It's a great place," Ottoman said, "although it could be better furnished. Perhaps I should offer my unique decorating skills towards sprucing it up."

"Yo, we're forgetting the most important thing here" Slipstream said, "fixing that hourglass so we can get back to the present."

"Oh yeah" Control Freak replied, "Ember, how are things coming on getting a scientist to help us?"

"Yeah, about that" Ember said, stretching out on her plush couch "I've been thinking, I'm not coming back with you guys."

"What!" all the villains exclaimed.

"Yeah, I've already got a sweet deal here" Ember said, "everyone here loves me, and I'm so close to ruling this place. Plus there's no ghost boy to spoil my plans. So if you guys wanna go back to working for a bean, be my guest. But I've got everything I could ever want here, and I'm not leaving."

"If that's what you want" Control Freak said, "then we'll find someone else to help us fix this thing. Come on you guys."

"Hold on bro" Ed spoke up, "if the ghost chick's staying, then I'm staying, seriously."

"Wow Ed, I'm touched by your loyalty" Ember replied.

"Yeah well, I haven't gotten a chance to rock out in many bands, and you let me play bass guitar" he said, playing a few cords of air guitar.

"I'm staying too," Jack said, "if I go back, somebody's gonna beat me up for sure. Here I can make a fresh start as a villain. Plus the technology will allow me to make a whole army of Jack Bots, far superior to the originals!"

"All right, if you're gonna stay, you can be my roadie" Ember said.

"What's a roadie?" Jack asked.

"It's the dude who carries all the equipment and checks it out before every show, seriously" Ed replied.

"Even the speakers?" Jack asked.

"Especially the speakers."

"Well Ember, I guess this is goodbye" Control Freak said, "it was fun working with you while it lasted."

"Thanks, you guys aren't too bad yourselves, for humans I mean" Ember replied, "look, tell ya what. I've got my big concert at the Acme Bowl today, and I'd like you guys to come."

"Well it's not like we can repair the Sands of Time any faster" Control Freak said, "I guess we could show up."

"Great" Ember replied "cause afterwards, I'm going to make the move to become ruler of Acmetropolis. And the best thing is, no one can stop me!"

And she laughed wickedly at the thought of her evil scheme succeeding.

Unknown to the Brigade, the concert was about to get a number of unexpected guests. A large tower, miles away from Ember's penthouse, served as the headquarters to the Loonatics. Originally descendants of the popular Looney Tunes characters, exposure to a meteor transformed them into superheroes. Now they used their powers to defend Acmetropolis from the forces of evil. At that moment, one member of the group Lexi Bunny, was listening to an Ember CD.

"Oh Ember, you will remember" she sang "Ember, one thing remains."

Just then her teammate, Danger Duck, entered the room. "Hey there Lex, what ya listening to?" he asked.

Lexi briefly turned off her player and showed him "it's the new Ember McLane CD" she explained.

"Isn't she that female singer that looks like a freaky zombie?" Duck asked.

"That's part of her appeal" Lexi explained "her unique look and incredible singing have made her into Acmetropolis's greatest musician. You really should give her a listen."

"Maybe if she lost the makeup" Duck replied.

Lexi shrugged him off and went back to listening to her music. Just then, the rest of the Loonatics entered the room.

"Eh, is that the new Ember album?" Ace Bunny, the group's leader asked.

Duck nodded "I don't get this girl, she dresses like a crazy zombie freak and everybody loves her. You think if I put on weird makeup and sang people would like me?"

"I doubt that" Tech E. Coyote, the group's resident genius, replied.

Suddenly the alarm began to ring; seconds later, the hologram of their benefactor Zadavia, appeared before them.

"What's the trouble this time Zadavia?" Ace asked.

"Funny you should ask Ace" Zadavia replied "because it has to do with that new singer, Ember McLane."

Lexi's super sensitive hearing picked up Zadavia's message and she quickly turned off her CD player.

"No way Zadavia, you have to be kidding!", she said.

"I wish I was Lexi" Zadavia said, "but I have reason to believe that Ember is not what she appears to be. The reason for her sudden popularity is that she is using some type of mind control to make people like her."

"And I thought only rap stars did that" Duck replied.

Zadavia was clearly not amused and continued on "she's having a big concert today at the Acme Bowl. If it happens, virtually the entire city will be under her control."

"Not ta worry chief, we'll take care of her" Ace replied "come on team, we got a concert to crash."

"First, let me design something to keep us from being brainwashed by her music" Tech added.

"Hey, how come Lexi isn't affected?" Duck asked.

"Maybe it's because I'm not as stupid as you" Lexi shot back.

"That was hurtful" Duck replied solemnly.

In the next chapter, the Loonatics confront Ember & the Brigade at her concert, just in time for an old foe to make a return.


	3. Concert of Doom!

Later that day, the citizens of Acmetropolis piled in to the Acme Bowl for the concert of a lifetime. Behind the scenes, Ember was putting the finishing touches on the preparations for the show.

"You'd better be ready, because this is the biggest show of my career!" she yelled at Ed.

"Relax dudette, I'm set, seriously" Ed replied "I'm gonna totally rock out, you'll see."

"Okay then" Ember said, "just follow my lead and you'll do fine."

Then the curtain opened and she faced the stage, her guitar at the ready. Out in the audience sat the members of the Bean Brigade, wearing specially designed earplugs that would block out her hypnotic effects.

"Hello Acmetropolis!" Ember shouted, "who do you love?"

"Ember, Ember, Ember!" the crowd chanted.

"That's right," Ember said, "just keep chanting and soon your city will be mine!"

Then she strummed her guitar and broke into her major hit.

It was, it was September 

_Winds blow, the dead leaves fall _

_To you, I did surrender _

_Two weeks, you didn't call…_

From their flying jets, the Loonatics could hear Ember's singing. "Wow-she-sings-really -nice" Rev Runner said.

"Yeah but don't forget that it can put you under her control" Tech replied "if not for my techno-phones, which filter out any subliminal messages."

"Are you up to takin' her down Lex?" Ace asked, "I know she was your idol and everything."

"If she's doing evil, she's no idol of mine" Lexi replied, as the jets made their way closer to the stage.

_Oh Ember, you will remember _

_Ember, one thing remains _

_Ember, so warm and tender _

_You will remember my name!_

"The only thing people are gonna remember about you is that yer going ta jail" came a Brooklyn accented voice from nearby.

Ember stopped playing and looked for the source; it belonged to an anthropomorphic bunny with a jetpack. "Hey, who ordered the Looney Tunes on steroids?" Ember asked mockingly "look dipstick, I don't know if you know who I am, but this is my concert! Besides, don't you have to drop anvils on somebody, or stuff dynamite down someone's pants?"

"Ooh, good wisecrack" Duck said sarcastically "you really hurt our feelings with that one."

"Give it up Ember" Ace said, "we know yer music is putting everybody in the city in trance, and we're gonna stop ya."

"Try it losers!" Ember said.

"Loonatics, attack!" Ace ordered.

Instantly, Duck used his "quacking" teleportation powers to get behind Ember. "Got ya!" he exclaimed as he grabbed her. Or rather, tried to grab her. "What the heck?" a confused Duck asked, realizing he couldn't get a grip on her.

"Oh did I forget to mention?" Ember said, a smirk on her face "I'm a ghost. That means you can't hurt me, but I can hurt you!"

And before Duck thought to escape, Ember blasted him with an ectoplasmic beam from her hands.

"Not-so-fast-rock-lady" came the super quick voice of Rev.

Ember turned and saw that he, and Slam Tasmanian, were charging her.

"Why don't you two rock out!" Ember said, blasting them with the waves from her guitar. From the stands, the Bean Brigade watched the melee.

"Should we help her out?" Ottoman asked.

"Well, she is a former teammate" Control Freak added.

"Besides, I'm always up for a good brawl" Temblor added, rubbing his gloved fists in glee.

So the villains rushed the stage, taking the Loonatics by surprise.

"Who the heck are these guys?" Duck asked.

"Must be security" Ace joked.

"They're pretty ugly for security," Lexi added, before launching a flying kick at Ottoman. Soon each of the Loonatics was engaged in battle with one villain.

Ace used his heat vision to attack Control Freak, who had animated some speakers. Slam pitted his own awesome tornado powers against Slipstream. Duck used his power "eggs" and quacking ability to keep the Herring on his feet. Lexi dodged furniture attacks from the Ottoman. Tech used his magnetic powers to disable Temblor. And Rev ran circles around Gearhead.

"Dude, you are dead bunny man!" Ed shouted, using his guitar as a weapon. Ace avoided him, and flipped him into Control Freak, knocking him down.

"These guys ain't too hard" he replied.

"Tell me about it" Duck replied, standing over the defeated Herring "could we get a tougher challenge?"

"Be careful what you wish for Duck" Tech said, using his magnetism to drop Temblor on Jack.

As a result, the Sands of Time flew from his coat and rolled across the stage. "Hmm, some type of hourglass" Tech said, reaching over and grabbing the Sands. He stuck in the belt on his costume.

Suddenly, it began to rain; "looks like yer concert's been rained out" Ace said, "now are ya coming to jail, or do we have ta do this the hard way?"

"In case you dipwads forgot, you can't hurt me" Ember said, "so bring it on!"

Before the Loonatics could begin their attack, a lightning bolt struck the stage.

"Whoa, this is really aggressive weather we're having" Duck said.

"Eh, something tells me it ain't the weather that's being aggressive" Ace replied.

Indeed, the storm clouds began to swirl around, until they turned into a humanoid form. This form was a female, with blue skin, gray hair, and a black dress, with what resembled a lightning bolt down the front.

"Behold, it is I, Weather Vane!" the figure exclaimed "and I have returned for my revenge!"

"I warned you" Tech scolded Duck, who simply frowned.

Uh-oh, one of the Loonatics most powerful enemies is back and she's pissed! Stay tuned for the next chapter, Ember tries to bond with the young weather wizard, and the Loonatics learn more about their mysterious foes.


	4. This weather rocks

"Okay, this ain't bad" Ace said, "we beat Weather Vane before right?"

"Yes, but it required a high-tech blast of concentrated heat, which at the moment, we do not have access to" Tech replied.

"Why do you always to be so negative?" Duck asked.

Tech didn't get a chance to reply, as Weather Vane fired more lightning bolts at the stage. By this point, all of the hypnotized thrall had fled the arena. The Bean Brigade members, however, were still on the stage, recovering from their battle. And Ember found herself awestruck by this mysterious new villain and her incredible powers. Powers which included creating humanoid "cloud creatures" to attack the Loonatics.

"Oh good, I didn't think she'd use these again" Lexi sarcastically noted, as she fired a brain blast at one.

"That girl is awesome!" Ember said, "I should ask her to do special effects for my next concert."

"Hmmp, what's she got that I ain't?" Slipstream asked.

"For one, she can control more than just wind" Ember answered.

"Remember Loonatics, we gotta use water ta stop these guys" Ace said.

"And just where the heck are we supposed to find water in the middle of an arena?" Duck asked.

"See if you can generate a water filled egg" Tech replied, "then we can use the rain to handle the others."

"Works for me" Duck said, generating one of his power orbs "try my fastball, cloudy!"

Duck tossed the egg right into the stomach of the beast, causing to expand and transform into a rain cloud.

"Okay Slam, see if you can't help to distribute the rain to the rest of our cloudy friends" Tech said.

Slam grunted a reply and spun around as fast as he could, his tornado serving as a sprinkler system to douse the rest of the monsters.

"Now that they're gone, it's time ta brighten up Weather Vane's day" Ace said, craning his head towards the villain.

"You win this time Loonatics," she said "but watch the skies, because there's more bad weather coming!"

And with an evil cackle, she disappeared in a burst of fog. "I hate it when they do that" Ace said, "oh well, at least we can take Ember down."

"Guess again losers!" Ember said, "this has been fun, but there's too many acts on stage. And I'm a solo artist."

Before the Loonatics could make a move, she disappeared in a swirl of blue flame.

"Well this stinks" Duck said, "we didn't catch any of the bad guys."

"Eh, they'll strike again doc, and we'll be ready for 'em then" Ace replied "let's move out Loonatics!"

Elsewhere, a few miles away, Weather Vane re-materialized above the skies.

"Those accursed Loonatics!" she said, "the next time we meet I'm going to bury them under twenty feet of snow!"

"Sounds like something I'd like to see" came a female voice from nearby.

Weather Vane turned to the source and found herself looking at the pale faced girl whose concert she had attacked.

"Hey, I know you" she said, "you're that singer, Ember McLane. How did you find me and what do you want?"

"I saw what ya did at my concert" Ember said, "it rocked, you showed those Looney Tune-wannabes what for."

"Thanks" a confused Weather Vane said, "but that still doesn't answer my question…"

"Ya know, you remind me a lot of me" Ember said "you do things your way and stick it to the man."

"Well they deserve it!" WV replied, "they never treated me with any respect!"

"I hear ya" Ember said, "they think that just cause we're young, we can't make our own decisions."

"I know!" WV replied, and both girls shared a hearty laugh.

"I like you Ember" WV said, "you understand me better than anyone else."

"I like you too" Ember said, "and I've got a plan that'll make this entire city ours. You interested?"

"Very."

Back at the Acme Bowl, the Brigade members were recovering from their loss.

"Beaten by animals" Temblor said, "I'm beginning to reconsider joining this group every minute."

"I'm sure you'll change your tune once we return to the present" Control Freak added.

"Um, that may be a problem" Jack said, feeling around in his jacket, "I can't find the Sands of Time!"

"What?" Control Freak exclaimed, "how could you lose it? That was our ticket home!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Jack yelled back, "it probably fell out during the battle with those looney guys."

"Oh no" Control Freak replied "you don't think…"

"That the looney guys got it?" Gearhead asked, "oh yeah."

"Great, now we have to find those guys!" Control Freak said, "how are we going to find a bunch of mutant animals in the future?"

"Try the zoo?" Slipstream suggested.

Things are really starting to heat up now. In the next chapter, the Loonatics learn more about their mysterious foes (as well as a certain ghost hunter), and the Ember/WV alliance puts their plan into effect.


	5. Explanations & Abductions

A while later, Tech gathered his fellow heroes in the main room to present his discoveries.

"What's up Tech?" Ace asked.

"Since we got home, I've been doing some research on our mysterious villains, as well as this odd item one of them dropped" he said, producing the Sands. "And the results were quite fascinating. First off, I looked up all the criminals that helped Ember. And all of them should be dead."

"So why aren't they?" Ace asked.

"At first I thought it was because they were ghosts like Ember" Tech explained, "but then I knew that since we could hurt them, that couldn't be right. So I researched this hourglass like thing. It's called the Sands of Time, it's part of a collection of objects called Shen Gong Wu."

"Sounds like a Chinese takeout order" Duck said, "yes I'll take some pork fried rice and an order of Shen Gong Wu."

"Anyway" Tech continued, "these Wu were sought by a bunch of Xiaolin monks to help stop evil. They all possess unique abilities towards that end. This little one allows the user to travel back and forth through time."

"And those guys we fought used it, right?" Lexi asked.

"Correct" Tech said, "when I looked closely at this thing, it appeared to have suffered some damage. But I'm proud to say that my super genius has repaired it as well as I could."

"Great!" Duck exclaimed "whatta say we use that thing to prevent the comet from ever hitting Acmetropolis?"

"Not gonna happen Duck" Tech said, "this thing needs to be locked up so it's powers can never be used for evil again."

"Spoil sport" Duck whined, crossing his arms angrily.

"I also have good news on the Ember front" Tech said, "I did research on her and learned about some battles she had with a unique kid that was half-ghost. But I also learned about some high-tech weapons designed to battle ghosts created by a Mr. Jack Fenton. I checked for any living relatives and found a Cory Fenton who lives here in Acmetropolis. So I scanned his blueprints, and voila!"

He produced a weapon that looked like a bazooka "I give you, the Tech Ghost Blaster. This weapon fires a concentrated blast of ectoplasm, guaranteed to disable any ghost."

"Good work Tech" Ace said, "now we'll be ready for Ember."

"And not a moment too soon" the hologram of Zadavia "my sources indicate that Ember is holding an impromptu concert downtown. But that's not all; Weather Vane is with her."

"Ah man, who'd have thought our enemies would join forces?" Duck asked.

"Not ta worry team" Ace said, "with this new bazooka, we'll cut Ember's singing career short, then we'll handle Weather Vane."

"Boy-I-sure-hope-so-Ace-because-it's-really-starting-to-rain-bad-out-there-and-that-could-lead-to-major-flooding-and-other-bad-things" Rev added.

"Then let's move out Loonatics!" Ace ordered.

In downtown Acmetropolis, Ember was playing in the middle of the street, with WV hovering up above, controlling the weather. They knew that the Loonatics would come to stop them, and that would lead them right into their trap. What they didn't know was that the Bean Brigade was also on their way there, hoping to recruit Ember's help to retrieve the Sands of Time.

"Keep playing Ed" Ember ordered her bassist, "those looney losers will be here any minute."

"No problem dudette" Ed said, "but later, we need to have a discussion about my solo, seriously."

Ember ignored him and craned her head skyward, "you see 'em yet Vane?" she asked.

"Not yet" Weather Vane replied.

Ember simply went back to strumming her guitar. Moments later, Weather Vane spotted a familiar group of individuals on jetpacks.

"Losers, dead ahead" she shouted.

"Then it's time for the big finale!" Ember said, switching the dial on her guitar.

"Now remember guys, you keep Ember busy long enough for Tech ta get a good shot" Ace explained.

"Uh huh, and who's going to deal with Weather Vane?" Duck asked.

"Me and Slam will handle her" Ace replied, "okay Loonatics, let's do this!"

With that, the heroes headed directly towards the stage.

"Glad to see you again dipsticks" Ember said, "I hoped you'd show up. I wanted you to hear my newest hit!"

And Ember blasted them with the wave of energy. The Loonatics fell to the stage, but Duck quickly teleported behind Ember and snatched the guitar.

"Nice guitar, but the decorating needs work" he replied, "I wouldn't have gone with the flames."

Hands…off…MY GUITAR!" Ember shouted, blasting Duck with an ectoplasmic beam.

But while she was doing that, Lexi tried to take her out with some martial arts moves. "You dumb bunny, didn't I explain that you can't touch me?" Ember asked, as Lexi's blows passed through her.

"I know" Lexi replied, "I'm just keeping you distracted so Tech can get in a clean shot. Speaking of which…now!" Lexi jumped out of the way, just as a pile of sticky green goop hit Ember, gluing her to the stage.

"Ectoplasm!" she exclaimed "but how?"

"You forget" Tech said, blowing off the barrel, "I have access to pretty much all technology."

From above, Weather Vane looked down on the chaos below; "hang on Em, I'm coming" she said.

"Not today" Ace's voice replied.

Weather Vane turned and found herself directly facing the two Loonatics. "You two know better than to battle one who controls the primal forces of nature!" she exclaimed.

"Eh, we'll take our chances" Ace replied, blasting her with his heat vision.

At that moment, the rest of the Bean Brigade showed up and were surprised by the chaos that had happened. The Loonatics were equally surprised at seeing them again.

"Didn't these guys get enough of a beating the last time?" Lexi asked.

"Some people are just gluttons for punishment" Duck replied, teleporting over and punching out the Herring.

Rev quickly took down Jack and Slipstream, before being taken out by Temblor's earthquake powers.

"I'm going to enjoy this" Control Freak said, as he hovered over Rev with his control. But Lexi came through the air and landed on him with a powerful kick.

"Got ya!" she exclaimed, seconds before a pair of powerful arms closed around her.

"And now I've got you!" Temblor replied; Lexi struggled in his grip, but she couldn't quite get free.

"Hey, hands off pal!" Duck said, rushing to help his teammate. But a recovered Slipstream sent a tornado towards him, knocking him into Rev and sending both of them against the wall.

"Good work Temblor" Control Freak said, "let's blow this joint before the other heroes notice."

"But what good is the pink bunny?" Jack asked.

"You'll see" Control Freak said, as the villains slipped away.

Uh-oh, looks like Lexi's in big trouble! Will the other Loonatics notice in time? And will they be able to defeat the combined forces of Ember & Weather Vane? Find out in the conclusion of this time-traveling tale!


	6. Everything gets wrapped up

Fortunately, the other Loonatics were too busy to notice. Tech was using his magnetic powers to keep Ed at bay. Suddenly, Slam, then Ace fell atop him.

"Sorry" Slam replied.

"Get me out of here!" Ember ordered Ed.

"How dudette?"

"Use my guitar."

"But you said I'm not allowed to use your…"

"Just do it!" Ember shouted.

Ed shrugged and fired a blast from the guitar at the ectoplasm holding Ember, effectively freeing her. Ember quickly regained her guitar and faced the fallen Loonatics.

"Let that be a lesson to you" she said, "you will never be able to defeat the combined forces of Ember & Weather Vane. So get ready Acmetropolis, because the reign of the young is coming!"

And with a swirl of blue flame, the evil singer disappeared. Weather Vane also concealed herself in fog and disappeared; Ed simply looked around for a few minutes, then fled.

"Okay, this day good have gone better" Tech replied.

"Not ta worry Tech, I think I have an idea how ta beat Ember, but we'll need that hourglass thing of yours."

"I'm afraid we've got bigger problems chief" Duck replied.

"Yeah-those-other-villains-kidnapped-Lexi" Rev replied.

"Great, just great" Ace replied "well, we gotta go save her. Rev, can ya find her on yer GPS system?"

"No-problem-Ace-this-thing-can-find-anybody-in-the-whole-wide-world" Rev replied, activating his built-in GPS. "They're-headed-towards-an-old-warehouse-downtown."

"Then let's move" Ace said, "we'll get another shot at the dangerous duo."

"How about we forget this whole thing and just get some pizza?" Duck asked, which earned him several glares from his teammates. "I was just throwing an idea out there."

The Bean Brigade members were still on their way back to their warehouse headquarters. In order to keep their hostage from escaping, they secured her with a pair of futuristic handcuffs they had "liberated" from a police officer. Ottoman had tired of the girl's lip and had used the green ribbon wrapped around her ears to gag her. Lexi knew she could use her brain blasts to take down her opponents, but as long as they were so close, she didn't dare. Besides, with her hands manacled behind her, fighting them was going to be a difficulty. But she wasn't worried; she knew Rev had a built in GPS system and that her friends would be there to take down these jerks.

"I still don't understand why we had to take the girl hostage" Ottoman said, "she's been nothing but trouble."

"Perhaps" Control Freak said, "but if her friends do in fact have the Sands of Time, we can ransom her in exchange for it."

"Makes perfect sense" Jack replied.

Control Freak was about to say something in reply, but was stopped by the sounds of jetpacks from above. Before he could even react, the Loonatics popped down in front of them.

"Hi there" Ace said, "I think you've got someone that belongs to us."

"You want the girl bunny back?" Control Freak asked, "give us the Sands of Time."

"Why should we?" Duck asked.

"Look, you probably know we don't belong here" CF began, "we're criminals from another time. If you give us the Sands, we'll be out of your hair forever."

"He has a point Ace" Tech said, "this isn't their world. Besides, if they stay here too long, they could cause disturbances in time."

"Well I don't like it, but I guess we have no choice" Ace said, "okay Tech, give 'em the hourglass." Tech tossed the Sands of Time to the villains, with Jack grabbing it.

"Hey it's fixed!" the young boy genius exclaimed happily.

"Yeah I took the pleasure of repairing it" Tech said, "it was a little hard to figure out, but hey, I am a genius."

"Okay, now give us Lexi" Ace ordered.

Temblor complied, pushing the manacled bunny towards her friends. "You okay Lex?" Ace asked, as he untied the gag from her mouth.

"That was my favorite ribbon!" Lexi exclaimed, "you jerks are lucky you're not staying here!"

"Well, we'd love to stay, but we do have things to do" CF said, "thanks for the memories."

"Hold on a second" Ace said, "yer not leaving till ya take Ember with ya."

"We wanted to take Ember, but she doesn't want to go" Jack explained.

"She likes it here," Slipstream added.

"You got that right!" came the familiar voice. The Loonatics barely had time to turn around before Ember blasted them.

"Did you think we we're going to let you Losertics get away with us?" she asked, as Weather Vane & Ed came into view.

"Okay, I'm beginning to get really tired of this!" Duck exclaimed.

"Great, I forgot the Ghost Blaster" Tech said, "how the heck are we gonna stop Ember now?"

Ace noticed the Bean Brigade members, "eh, I've got an idea doc" he replied "Lexi, when I say 'now' you and Slam blast Weather Vane with everything ya got."

"You bet Ace" Lexi said, with Slam grunting in agreement.

Ace then flew up to confront the villainess "when are ya gonna learn that crime doesn't pay?" he asked.

"I'm tired of you miserable Loonatics!" Weather Vane exclaimed, "it's time for you to say goodbye!"

"I was thinking the exact same thing" Ace replied, "now!"

Lexi and Slam flew upwards and blasted her with a powerful tornado spin and repeated brain blasts. As expected, she was knocked from the air, falling unto Motor Ed, and attracting the attention of Ember.

"What the heck is going on?" she asked, approaching her fallen allies.

"How is this gonna help Ace?" Duck asked.

"Just wait a minute" Ace replied.

The Bean Brigade of course, noticed the whole fracas and decided it was wise to blow the place.

"Get us out of here before those guys blast us!" CF ordered.

Jack nodded and held up the Wu "Sands of Time!" he shouted. Instantly, everyone in that immediate vicinity was transported back in time. And unfortunately for her, Ember and her entourage happened to be among them. The Loonatics watched the villains disappear.

"Well, that's the last we'll be seeing of them" Ace said.

"And of Weather Vane too" Lexi added.

"But I'm worried" Tech said, "what if the presence of a future villain in the present causes irreparable damage to the timestream?"

"Why can't you ever just enjoy a victory?" Duck asked.

With a flash of light, the Bean Brigade appeared back in the present, right inside their old headquarters.

"We're back!" Jack exclaimed, kissing the ground, "oh man, I've never been so happy to see this old place!"

"Glad ta see you too, Spicer" Hannibal said, entering the room "what kept ya?"

"We had a little 'incident' with the Sands of Time" CF explained.

"Well never mind that now" Hannibal said, "I see ya returned with my Batman villains." Then he noticed Weather Vane "and someone else, apparently."

"Oh that's Weather Vane" Herring explained "she's this bad guy we met in the future after the Sands were…"

CF and Jack quickly put their hands over his large mouth. "That is to say, she's one of Ember's friends" CF replied.

"Well any friend of Ember is always welcome here" Hannibal said, "now then, take some time ta recover from yer time travel adventure. Then I want all of ya ta pack a bag, cause we're heading ta New York City."

Next Time:

The Bean Brigade travels to New York to obtain a powerful amulet. While there, Hannibal decides to face off against the city's protector, the American Dragon, whose grandfather had beaten him years ago. Will Jake Long be a match for the larcenous legume? Or will the Bean Brigade achieve their evil plan? Find out in the next story "An American Dragon in New York."


End file.
